


雨天，门外有猫

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：纯属虚构~与真人（和真猫）无关~Warning：全程OOC，从设定开始就满眼BUGWarning：请不要打死作者谢谢祝各位阅读愉快~





	雨天，门外有猫

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：纯属虚构~与真人（和真猫）无关~  
> Warning：全程OOC，从设定开始就满眼BUG  
> Warning：请不要打死作者谢谢
> 
> 祝各位阅读愉快~

1\. 

柯洁开门的时候，门口蹲着一只猫。

猫咪是黑背白肚皮，浅黄色眼睛，浅粉色鼻头，短毛服服帖帖地趴在身上，溜光水滑。它正用猫基因里天赋的那种优雅坐姿坐在柯洁面前，两只前爪乖乖地并齐在身前放好，尾巴尖搭在爪子上。楼外阴雨绵绵，楼道里光线昏沉，猫咪的瞳孔放大，黑黝黝的圆眼珠子瞪着手里还拽着开到一半的大门的柯洁。

世界上为什么会有看起来这么乖萌的生物。柯洁没忍住，罪恶的爪子伸向了小猫的头顶揉了一把，手指上沾了水珠。猫咪大概是刚从楼外跑进来，打算避雨。

猫咪并不乐意让他摸，立刻站起来，拼命地抖起身上的毛，把自己抖成拨浪鼓，背上的水珠飞溅开来甩了柯洁一裤腿。

柯洁“噫”了一声，猫果然不是好惹的，看起来再乖的猫也不行。他低头去拍裤腿上的水，趁此机会，猫咪轻巧地踮着脚尖溜进了柯洁的家门。

“喂！你出来！”柯洁慌忙返回家中，对着那只理论上并不能听懂他讲话的生物谈判，“这是我家啦！”

猫小跑两步，在餐厅的桌子底下蹲成了乖巧无辜的坐姿，继续睁着大眼睛看着柯洁，显然非常清楚能够决定自己去留的人是谁。

窗外传来雨点打在玻璃上的沉闷响声。柯洁抽了张纸擦干自己手上的水，看一眼阴沉的天色。猫好像怕水来着？

“算啦算啦。”他叹气，今天的自己果然也是个心软善良的孩子呢，“你留下来吧。”

猫咪“咪呜”一声，从桌子底下钻了出来，绕着柯洁的裤腿蹭了一圈。

还是个粘人的小可爱呢。柯洁蹲下身，任由猫咪把小脑袋蹭进自己的手心。他重新规划了今天的路线，本来是要去棋院的，不过现在，需要先去给小东西买猫粮和猫砂了。

等等，好像哪里不对。

“我的裤子！！！”

 

2\. 

“你是流浪猫。”柯洁蹲在黑猫面前，抱着自己的膝盖，假装可以和猫咪促膝谈心。

猫咪正在盯柯洁桌子上的围棋棋盘，长尾巴拖在身后有一搭没一搭地贴着地砖甩。

“为了防止你携带病毒和什么奇奇怪怪的小虫子，我得带你去打个疫苗。”

柯洁看到猫咪的耳朵抽动一下，浑身一抖。他推了推手边的宠物猫旅行包：“我知道你听到了！乖一点自己进去。”

猫只是扭了个头，瞪了柯洁一眼。他扭扭身子，后腿摆好姿势，“嗖”地蹿上了矮桌，蹲在棋盘旁边，棋盘上还有一盘摆到一半的棋。

柯洁警告猫咪：“疫苗必须要打，而且别的你都可以动但是这个不行——”

猫咪在理解了柯洁的前半句之后，优雅地抬起小爪子，冲着一颗黑子轻轻巧巧地一拨，棋子掉在了地面上，摔出一声脆响。

柯洁眯起眼睛，脑门上一团杀气。

猫毫无自觉地和他对视，魔爪伸向了下一颗棋子，这次他很公平地选了颗白子。

如果我说不过你，我就拿棋子砸死你？——一只猫而已，你是要上天了吧。柯洁大步向猫咪走过去。

猫见势不妙转身便溜，和柯洁在并不大的屋子里玩起躲猫猫。

猫刚来两天，却已经把柯洁家里摸了个门儿清，柯洁跟着他跑了两圈，连猫尾巴尖尖上的毛都没摸到。

不能强攻，只能智取了。柯洁毫无形象地往地上一瘫，冲着趁着这几秒已经不知道溜到哪儿去的猫喊：“小祖宗，我不带你打针了可以了吗？”

屋里静悄悄。

柯洁耐心地靠在墙边等。

“我真的不带你打针了。你出来吧。”

“给你猫罐头。乖？”柯洁打开柜子，拿出一盒罐头。

“快出来，你吃完我就去棋院了。”他把猫罐头倒在猫咪的小碗里，端着碗满屋子地转。

衣帽间里，自己的衣柜门似乎开了一条缝。柯洁眯眯眼睛，向着衣柜走过去。

黑暗里果然有一对闪闪发光的猫眼。

柯洁关了衣帽间的门，把碗放在衣柜门口：“乖，出来吃罐头。”

小脑袋警惕地从门缝伸出来。

柯洁把碗推得离猫咪更近一些。

猫咪没看见危险的猫旅行包，于是从衣柜里探出两只前爪，盯着柯洁，跳到地面上，慢慢地接近自己的碗。

柯洁伸长手臂“砰”地关严实了衣柜。

猫吓得浑身炸毛，扑向衣帽间门口，毛茸茸的爪子扒着门缝试图开门，无奈个头和力气都是硬伤，猫气得伸长了指甲，在木质房门上抓出浅浅的白印。

柯洁得意地走过去，一手捏起猫咪的后脖颈，一手搂着猫咪的腋下把已经拉成了一只长条的猫面朝外按进怀里。“跟我比智商？你应该还差点。”

猫咪指甲锋利的爪子伸直了又缩回去，不甘心地在柯洁怀里恶狠狠地喵喵叫。

柯洁才不管猫的威胁，他抱着猫走回旅行包前，把弱小可怜又无助的猫咪按进包里。

 

诊室的门窗都关得严严实实，猫咪缩在柯洁的怀里，拒绝抬头。

“别害怕啊，一下子就好了。”柯洁死死地抓着猫咪，生怕他乱动，医生还要再往他身上扎一针。

猫咪趴在柯洁胸前，爪子死死地勾着柯洁的T恤衫，一条后腿被医生攥在手里。

医生娴熟地把针头扎进猫咪的皮肉。猫尖叫一声，条件反射地试图抽回自己的腿。柯洁感觉怀里的家伙浑身绷紧，正试图勾着自己的衣服向上蹿，连忙揉揉手下的皮毛：“马上好了，再等一下哦。”

猫才没心思听他讲话，医生在推药水，他全心全意地扑腾着试图逃离这个可怕的针管，虚张声势地张嘴露出尖牙，亮着尖利的指甲到处扑腾，可就是不舍得伤到穿短袖的柯洁裸露着的胳膊。

医生推完了药水，拔了针头，猫咪迅速地抽回后爪，拼命把脑袋往柯洁怀里钻。“没事了没事了。”柯洁揉揉猫咪头顶，猫咪发出委屈的咪呜声，一心一意地试图挤开柯洁的胳膊和身体之间的缝隙，好把自己埋进去。

医生见多了打完针可怜巴巴的小动物，大手一挥：“出门就好了，回去吧。”

柯洁哭笑不得地搂着猫咪离开了诊所。

回到家的猫主子又拥有了自己的世界。柯洁刚把主子放在地板上，猫突然跳起来抱住柯洁尚未来得及收回去的胳膊，歪着脑袋毫不犹豫地张口咬上柯洁的手背。

尖牙存在感爆棚地抵在皮肉上，柯洁惨叫一声：“疼！疼啊！”

猫思考了半天，也没舍得真的把柯洁的手咬穿，气呼呼地松了口，柯洁的手上只留了一个发白的牙印。

我能怎么办呢，当然是继续宠着主子啊。柯洁欲哭无泪。“为了安慰你，今天允许你跟我睡一张床好吗？”

猫瞪着他，尾巴尖动一动，高傲地迈着小碎步走了。

 

3\. 

柯洁觉得，他的猫似乎不怎么记仇。

柯洁要到外地比赛，在卧室收拾自己的行李箱。黑猫躲在床脚，露出半个脑袋看着他，假装自己并没被发现。

柯洁瞟他一眼：“我要出门两天，这两天我朋友来喂你，你不可以咬他。”

猫咪竖着耳朵认真听。

柯洁蹲下身，猫咪从床后溜出来，往他的方向走了两步。柯洁伸长了手臂揉揉猫脑袋：“没人逼你打针了，白天也没人打扰你睡觉，还有吃有喝。你在家好好玩吧。”

猫咪瞪着圆眼睛看他。

“你听懂没有啊？”柯洁放弃地自言自语，“算了，不指望你能懂。”

他把收拾好的行李箱开着盖子放在门口，洗漱用品要第二天早上再放。

于是，清早，他看见了一只卧在自己的衣服上，无辜地瞪眼睛看向自己的猫。

“我不能带你走啊……”

“带着你我怎么安心比赛啊……”

“算了，我带着你。比赛的时候大不了让我教练看着你。行了嘛？”

猫抖抖小短毛，满意地从箱子里站起来。

柯洁眼尖地看见了一片白色上扎眼的皱褶：“我的衬衫！！！”

 

4\. 

柯洁发现他的猫成精了。

他的猫是一个安静的美男子，不乱碰东西，不故意捣乱，就连洗澡的时候也乖乖的，他摆棋的时候，猫就乖巧地在棋盘对面蹲成一只雕塑。

除了，偶尔，猫会帮他摆棋。

他会伸着小爪子，用肉垫把某个位置上的棋子扒拉开，推向另一个选点。

柯洁总感觉哪里怪怪的。

猫的随机选点都这么牛x的吗？

当他发现他的猫会在半夜趁自己睡着的时候打开电脑登录野狐围棋的时候，柯洁觉得，自己和猫，一定有一个是疯的。

他啪一声按开了顶灯。

沉迷网棋无法自拔的猫吓了一跳，跳起来在键盘上踩了一圈，不知道按到了什么快捷键，野狐页面关闭了。

“我看到了。”柯洁走过来，拎起怂成一团的黑猫，“别跟我说你是无意中踩开了电源又踩对了密码的。你到底是猫妖还是猫精啊？建国之后不能成精你知道不啊？”

猫拼命挣扎，从柯洁怀里跳下了地，一溜烟地跑了。

柯洁听见衣帽间的门发出一声巨响。

难道自己把小猫吓坏了？柯洁溜达着去找猫，思考着怎么安慰成精的主子。

成精就成精了嘛，自己又不会告发他。

柯洁推门，发现衣帽间的门被反锁了。

他后背一层冷汗。在他的知识范围内，猫可不会反锁门。

他后退两步，衣帽间的门自己打开了，一个清瘦的青年手足无措地站在门里，柯洁的衣服对他来说整整大出来一圈，勉勉强强能挂在肩上。

柯洁心说自己终于知道为什么建国后不能成精了，家里的猫随便成精是会吓死人的。

青年的声音可爱得像他的本体——那只奶猫。他捏着自己的手指，软绵绵地问面前那个现在似乎还比自己低一点点的人：“做不成你家的猫了，以后可以和你做室友吗？”

柯洁揪着头发，疼，好像没在做梦。

像无法拒绝阴雨时蹲在门口的那只湿淋淋的猫那样，他也无法拒绝面前这个消瘦的青年。他磕磕绊绊地答应：“可、可以啊。”

 

5\. 

猫和人果然一样可爱。很久很久之后，柯洁搂着青年有点自来卷的毛茸茸的脑袋这样想。

 

END


End file.
